Look Once, Look Twice
by Tootles21
Summary: This group of friends, all different, all best friends, set off into a forest preserve no ones ever been into. They go in all friends, but you never know how they'll come out. This story is the tale of four friends, surviving with only themselves and each
1. Default Chapter

Look Once, Look Twice

The group of friends were closer than ever, but you never know what a week in the woods can do to a friendship.

"Sara, why did you drag us to this museum again?" Jon Evanston asked Sara Singer. Sara sighed and pointed to Jacob Grun and Lisa Smith. "They wanted to go too, right Jacob, Lisa?" Sara smiled expectantly at them, and they grimaced but nodded reluctantly. They didn't want to go, but their friends had forced them to.

In the group, they had the steryotypes. Sara, the smart one, Jon, the football player, Lisa, the 'girl' girl, and Jacob, the drag-along. They were all very different, but all the greatest friends.

As they walked into the museum, it hit them all at once. The sparkling clean white walls, spotless floors, and exhibits. Sara smiled gleefully as Jacob, Jon, and Lisa all sighed and followed her.

"I hear there's a new exhibit on the forest in the forest preserve! Look Once, Look Twice Forest Preserve! They claim it's a great place to camp out, but no ones ever been inside." Sara exclaimed, rushing up the spotless stairs and onto the exhibit.

"Why did we do this again?" Jon groaned to Lisa and Jacob. "Well, we want to be nice to Sara." Jacob said to them. Lisa just sighed and pulled out her make-up from her purse, applying another coat of gloss to her lips.

**_Look Once, Look Twice Forest Preserve_**

_In the forest preserve lies many animals, living in what they think is the wild. No one has ever set foot into the preserve, but it has the perfect terrain to camp out. So you bring the tent and they'll bring the forest!_

Lisa, after having read the preserve's small exhibit sign, sighed and said, "Eeewwww, who'd like to camp out? In, like, the woods?" She rolled her eyes and added a coat of mascara to her eye-lids. Jacob sighed and contiued to reply, "For the sake of seeing the stars and becoming one with nature!" He looked almost as excited as Sara was.

"Why don't we?" Jon said to everyone.

"Why don't we, er, what Jon?" Sara said, fixing her glasses on her nose.

"Why don't we go camping! It's winter break, and we have two weeks off! Come on, it'll be fun!"

Lisa looked shocked. She rolled her eyes and said, "No way! I'm not setting foot in their, I have no gym shoes!" She exclaimed her digust with a little yelp at the thought.

"It sounds like fun. I'll ask my parents." Jacob said, looking thoughtful.

"Me too. We could stay in there for a week and prove everyone wrong!" Jon said, stuffing his fist into the air.

"I guess I could too, looks like a very educational trip!" Sara said, smiling widely at the thought of learning. Everyone looked at Lisa.

"Lisa? Come on, for me?!" Sara said, doing her famous baby eyes.

"Oh, fine, but if I break a nail!!" Lisa said, nodding reluctantly.

Winter break had started, and everyone's parents had agreed. Tomorrow they would set out into the forest for a week without going out into civilization once more. They each brought a weeks worth of food for themselves, water bottles, and nessacary items to bring. Lisa actually brought everything she had at home, but she didn't complain about carrying it all.

They set out, each stepping cautioslty into the forest. Sara smiled, Jacob looked around, Jon was looking for a spot to set up camp, and Lisa was filing her nails. It was going to be a lo-o-o-ong week.


	2. The Rain

Chapter Two

As Lisa checked her nails once more, Sara was running over logs, leaping into the fresh and woodsy air. Jacob was reading a chart he brought along to check for the constellations.

"So, what do you guys want to do-" Jon was saying. But a hard thump was heard in the distance. Jacob leaped to his feet, and Sara stopped jumping. Lisa glanced up from her nails, only to look down once more and continue to file them. The thump was heard, once more, twice more, until the bumps got louder and louder, almost as if the sky was falling down onto them.

Jacob said, "Guys, do you hear that?" Sara was pale, Jon was bored, and Lisa was screaming. "Oh my God, we're going to die, we're going to DIE!!!" She started to pace around in circles, amazingly still filing her perfectly pink nails. Jacob was glancing around. He was trying to tell them not to panic and get inside the tent, but the words got drowned out by the continuous thumping of the unknown object.

"Shut up Lisa!!" Sara yelled. Jon sighed and grabbed Lisa's arm. He started to say, "Shut up!" But the thumping stopped, and a huge storm started automatically.

The soft and gentle rain drops that were falling from the sky only continued to become harsh hail-like rain that was brought along with thunder and lightning. Everyone, now inside the damp tent,


End file.
